Queens of Fairies
by Epic Ebi
Summary: After an incident in the Fairy Tail guild's archives, Erza and Mirajane set out on a journey to find out what their hearts truly desire. Yuri/Fem-Slash, three-shot. NO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I love yuri, plain and simple. You know what else I love? How about writing a three-shot for two of the hottest women in **_**Fairy Tail**_**? There will be no lemons, sadly. Just expect some unexpected romance and some short chapters.)**

**I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this, would I?**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Mirajane Strauss, the She-Devil of Fairy Tail, as she worked at organising books in the archives of the famous guild. She only started about twenty minutes ago, and there were a lot of books to examine and see if they were in alphabetical order or not. Sometimes she felt lonely, but Guild Master Makarov would drop by every once in a while. And she wouldn't stay in here all day too often; some of the members wanted to talk to her when she was serving drinks to them.

Yes, it was an ordinary day for Mira, and she was wondering how everyone else was doing as she stood in front of the bookshelf nearest to the ladder to the top floor (otherwise known as the 'A' shelf).

"You seem to be hard at work," said a female's voice.

Mirajane looked up to see Erza Scarlet standing on top of the balcony of the library. She wasn't wearing her armour today; instead wearing everything else underneath it, like the frilly white shirt and the blue tie. "Oh! Hi Erza!" Mirajane responded cheerfully, smiling brightly like the morning sun. "What brings you here today?"

"Master Makarov has asked me if I wanted to help you organise the archives. I told him I was happy to." Erza jumped down to the bottom floor and walked up to Mirajane. "What would you like me to do?"

Mirajane was flattered that Erza wanted to help her out, so she smiled again and replied, "Thanks Erza! First things first, I want you to start organising all of the books in the 'B' section. I'm working on the 'A' section right now."

"I see; a simultaneous attack." Erza got fired up, clenching her fist in excitement. "Alright then, let's do this!"

Mirajane sweat-dropped as she chuckled weakly.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the She-Devil and Titania were now working on the 'C' and 'D' section respectively. Erza was up on the ladder, and Mirajane was down on the ground, now carrying a pile of books that were in the way. Nothing eventful happened so far.

"I'm glad you volunteered to help out, Erza."

"Not at all; it's my pleasure," said the scarlet-haired woman as she pulled out one book and placed it somewhere else.

"I wonder if we can-!"

Suddenly, Mira ran her foot into the ladder's leg and caused it to fall.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Erza as she fell. Mira dropped the books and tried to catch her-

* * *

Silence.

When Mirajane opened her eyes, she noticed that something was on top of her. Her vision cleared, and she saw Erza's head rise up from the She-Devil's chest. Erza seemed fine, to say the least.

"Are you okay, Mirajane?" Erza asked calmly.

Mirajane, out of the blue, felt her cheeks turn red.

Her wrists were trapped by Erza's hands, she felt Titania's right leg in between her thighs, and her eyes glanced down and saw Erza's large and curvy breasts near her own. She looked back up to Erza, and their eyes were locked as they remained in that position for what felt like hours.

Mirajane was definitely confused at this ordeal. She was pretty sure she liked men up until now. But when she stared at Erza this way… What was overcoming her?

Erza felt her cheeks go red as well.

She realised her body was positioned in quite the sensual fashion, and when she stared back into Mirajane's crystal-blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel…attracted to her. Her face looked so smooth and soft, she wished she could feel it and-

Erza got up abruptly, still on her knees and still blushing. She stuttered, "I-I…should go…check up on everyone else…and see if…they're at the guild…"

Mirajane sat up, leaning on her elbows. "O-Okay…"

They stayed like this awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Erza got up and left the room.

Mirajane raised her left hand on top of her chest, in front of her heart, and noticed that it was beating rapidly. She was quite surprised by this. She had never seen or even thought of Erza in such a way before, but she felt…strangely okay with it, she guessed. She wasn't entirely sure.

She got up onto her feet, and tried her best to rearrange the books as best as she could before deciding to just head home with her thoughts.

Things were going to get pretty awkward at the guild tomorrow…

* * *

**(A/N: This is admittedly my first ever attempt to write yuri, but I hope I got this right. Tell me what you think of it. I actually finished this in less than an hour, so I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**The next two chapters will come out eventually, I promise you.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's the next one! I hope you enjoy!)**

**I do not own **_**Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

It was a new day at the Fairy Tail guild, bustling with excitement and one too many fights from Natsu and Grey. Mirajane was working behind the counter, and had just served a drink to Master Makarov. However, friends and work were not on the She-Devil's mind.

What was on her mind was what happened yesterday in the archives.

The thought alone made Mira blush a little, as she tried desperately to hide it. But nothing escaped Makarov's eyes as he sat on top of the counter. Curious, he decided to ask Mirajane a question.

"Is something on your mind, Mirajane?" said the Master, pulling the young woman out of her train of thought.

"Eh?" Mira, clueless as to what Makarov just said, replied with, "I'm sorry Master, did you want a refill?"

Makarov looked at her with a concerned expression. "No, I asked you if something was on your mind."

"Oh um…no I…" Mirajane averted her eyes away from Makarov. "Well…"

The front doors of the guild opened as Erza Scarlet walked inside, stopping Mirajane from talking as she noticed Titania standing there. Natsu and Grey were still fighting, as they haven't noticed her enter yet. She walked up to them, emitting a deadly aura, and asked the two wizards with a stern tone, "_What do you think you're doing?_"

Their spines had a sudden chill, recognising who was behind them, as they turn around with their arms over each other in a friendly manner, pretending like nothing was wrong. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Natsu and Grey said simultaneously, lightly chuckling.

Erza decided to drop it, and walked over to the table where Lucy was sitting at and sat parallel to the Celestial Spirit wizard, her chin resting on her left palm. She ignored Lucy's greeting as she let her mind wander off. She tried to think about something completely different, but all that plagued her thoughts was remembering the feeling she had when she was on top of Mirajane yesterday. She had no idea why she was thinking this way. She thought perhaps she might like Mira. But like her, Erza thought she was straight.

"…hey…Erza…"

Lucy's call snapped Erza out of her trance as she looked at the Celestial Spirit Wizard. "Huh? What…?"

Lucy gave Erza a puzzled look. "Is something the matter? You're not yourself today."

"Oh! Well I…" Erza's voice drifted off, not able to find the right words to say to her friend. There was no way she would tell everyone what happened at the library. Doing that would mean having to admit that she felt something while on top of Mirajane. "I-It's nothing, really," she finished.

"Are you sick or something?" Lucy asked.

"No it's not that, it's something else that I'd rather not discuss right now."

"Oh, okay." Lucy dropped it.

* * *

It was about time for Mirajane to serve lunch to Fairy Tail's strongest team, so she prepared their food and walked over to their table (hesitantly, seeing as how Erza was sitting there). "Hey there Lucy," she greeted.

"Oh, Mirajane, hi."

"I brought you all food. I know that Natsu would be hungry right now, and Happy probably wants a fish."

As if on cue, Happy flew over to Mirajane and saw the fish on the table. "Ooh yay, fish!" He flew down onto the table and put the fish in his mouth. He sat down and chewed on his meal with glee.

Erza and Mirajane looked at each other, and as soon as they did that, they looked the other way, trying to hide their blushing faces. This confused Lucy a great deal. She wondered if something happened between them that embarrassed them.

Happy noticed this as well, and asked, "Hey did something happen between you two?"

Flustered, the two women in question waved their arms in front of them and stuttered at the same time, "N-No! W-Why would you think that!?"

"Hmm… Something's fishy here…"

"DAMN IT GREY, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE!"

* * *

Suddenly, Grey flew right into the back of Mirajane (courtesy of Natsu), and the result went something like this.

Mirajane flew straight into Erza, causing her to fall out of her seat and end up on the ground on her back. And what also happened was not what anyone expected. Quite frankly, neither Erza nor Mirajane intended this to happen.

Mira's lips, were pressed right on top of Erza's.

The silence in the guild indicated that everyone saw this.

The two women looked into each other's eyes with huge amounts of shock. But at the same time, their hearts were lit on fire from the sensation. Recognising this, both of them knew that something was up.

Almost like they were falling in love.

But something else overcame Mirajane: embarrassment. Could this situation get anymore humiliating? Here she was, questioning her sexuality and keeping it a secret, and now she kissed Erza _in front of the entire guild_.

Mirajane broke away from the kiss and ran out of the guild, holding back her tears until she was a good distance away from everyone's earshot. Erza lied on the floor, stunned, and instead of feeling embarrassed, she felt…good. She didn't mind this at all now; it was like all of her concerns evaporated into thin air. She, without a doubt, liked Mirajane. She wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.

And nothing anyone said would change that.

She got up, realising that Mirajane was outside crying, and ran out the entrance of the guild to console her.

Meanwhile, every single jaw in Fairy Tail was touching the floor in shock, awe, and a range of other different things from confusion and slight arousal.

Things didn't get awkward in the guild; things just got interesting.

* * *

**(A/N: This one took a bit longer to write, seeing as how I needed to figure out what to write for at least…800 words. This one's a bit longer though…**

**There's one more after this, and then I'll mark this as complete.)**


	3. Final Chapter

**(A/N: Okay, last one. I wonder if you're reading this thinking I'm wasting a story because it has no sex in it. You know what I say to that?**

**Just who the hell do you think I am!?**

**Also, listen to "Carla's Confession" from the OST to enhance the story. I would loop it as well.)**

**I do not own **_**Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

"Mirajane! Where are you!?" Erza cried out.

When Mirajane felt Erza approach her just a couple of minutes ago, she continued to run away from the guild, crying as she passed through the streets of Magnolia. She couldn't take it; the feeling she had whenever she saw Erza, whenever she heard Erza, whenever she even _thought_ about Erza, was just too much. Especially after being humiliated in front of the whole guild like that.

She didn't want to deal with that right now; just wanted to wallow in her embarrassment.

Erza tried to follow where Mirajane may have gone, but she couldn't seem to find her anywhere. She tried about half of Magnolia's streets in the span of fifteen minutes, but Mirajane kept slipping away from her sight. There was only one place Erza had a feeling her romantic interest would be.

* * *

Her intuition right, Erza found Mirajane crying on a bench, alone, in the park.

She caught her breath slowly while walking over to Mira at a steady pace. "I finally found you," she exclaimed gratefully. "Mirajane, are you oka-"

"GO AWAY!" Mirajane screeched, which was very out of character for her these days. "Please leave me alone! I don't want you seeing me like this!" She sobbed as she muttered, "I… I…" She broke down again.

Erza sat down next to Mirajane on the bench. "I can't do that. I have something to say to you."

"P-Please… Don't look at me like this…"

"Mirajane, look at me."

Reluctantly, Mira looked up at Erza with her puffy eyes.

"Please don't be ashamed about what happened at the guild. Quite honestly, I felt something when we were in the library yesterday. Let me tell you, it was a good thing, and I am not ashamed about it.

"At first, I was a little worried about how I felt about you; I didn't know if what I felt was real or not. It may have been a spur of the moment for all I knew. But…" She smiled genuinely. "…that kiss we shared, casted aside all of my doubts. I like you, Mira. Nothing will change that."

Mirajane gasped. She couldn't believe what Erza was saying; it was almost like those romance novels Mira was fond of. This moment felt just like that for her. "Oh Erza…" She stopped crying for a moment and smiled. "I felt the same way you did; at the archives. It confused me, and I wasn't sure if what I felt was real or not as well."

She looked down at her hands as she continued talking. "I thought about it a lot yesterday. I thought about if what I was feeling for you was the truth. And that kiss…" She blushed. "…while embarrassing, I liked it too. I wanted to see where the both of us would go if no-one found out just yet. But that was silly of me."

She looked back up at Erza and wiped her eyes with her arm. "I should've just been honest with myself. I like you too, Erza. And nothing will change that for me either."

Erza smiled. "I see. Then will you…" She blushed as well and looked away a little. "…kiss me again?"

Mirajane became flustered as she held her hands on her cheeks. "W-Well I… I…" She casted out the doubt in her mind and calmed down soon after. She held Erza's hand on the bench. "Y-Yes…"

The two of them stared into each other's eyes, not flinching for a moment. Both of them felt their cheeks flaming hot, but they didn't care. They wanted to savour this moment for as long as possible. They leaned closer and closer, their breaths touching each other's skin.

Until finally, the queens of fairies' lips united as one.

* * *

And thus, the tale of Titania and the She-Devil, has reached its conclusion.

End.

**(A/N: You read that right. No-one interrupted them in their climatic moment. That cliché drives me nuts, so there was no way I would pull a shitty move like that. Leave that to some other arsehole to do.**

**This story is now complete. If you think having no lemon in this story is a cop-out, I will give you permission to write a sequel where they have sex if you really want to. Try to keep it in character at least. And PM me the link too; I'd like to read it since it would be based on **_**my**_** story.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Like I said earlier, this is my first ever attempt at yuri, so tell me if I did the genre justice or not. Have a nice day.)**


End file.
